The Shiny Pokemon in the Flowers
The Shiny Pokemon in the Flowers! is the thirty-ninth chapter of Pokemon Academy and the twenty-eight chapter of Pokemon Academy: Preparations. The chapter was posted on April 23, 2018, which celebrated Earth Day. Plot Raven and Tyree meet a Shiny Umbreon on Earth Day, who is being chased by Pokemon Hunter Utah. Raven tries to befriend the Umbreon, after she heals it, but Umbreon ends up running away, which causes Raven to try and find it. Major Events * Raven and Tyree meet Utah for the first time. * Raven befriends an Umbreon and throws a Pokeball at it. Characters Humans * Raven * Tyree * Isaac * Utah * Josh * Blake Newman * Zakariya * Ryuzaki (no lines) * Don * Tillith (no lines) Pokemon * Kirlia (Raven's) * Cranidos (Tyree's) * Heracross (Isaac's) * Umbreon * Victini * Poipole * Servine (Utah's; debut) * Smeargle (Utah's; debut) * Quagsire (Utah's; debut) * Charizard (Ryuzaki's) Trivia * With this chapter, it has been 18 chapters since the-Pokemon Academy Honors Camp has appeared. * This is the seventh chapter of the Pokemon Academy and Pokemon Academy: Preparations crossover arc. * This is one of the several Pokemon Academy chapters that doesn't show the characters in school. * An earlier draft of this chapter showed that Myska was going to make an appearance but it was cut. * The Pokemon Academy Unova Campus is briefly shown in this chapter. * It was raining the whole entire chapter, until Raven and Umbreon became friends. * This is the first part of a three part arc dedicated to Raven and Umbreon. * This chapter takes place on Earth Day, and is mentioned several times throughout the chapter. References * The title of this chapter is a pun of the famous book written by J. D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye. * Raven called Utah a Team Rocket wannabe, which is a references to Jessie, James and Meowth from the Pokemon anime. ** Similarly enough, he even does a motto. Something that they tend to do. ** He even traps Umbreon in a cage and gets blown away in a tornado, similar to show Team Rocket blasts off. Continuity * Raven is still working on trying to get Kirlia to evolve so she can Mega Evolve, using the Mega Stone she received from an old lady in Brief Carrier of Kirlia Girl. * Blake and Raven are mentioned to still having practice battles with each-other. ** This was first seen in Sorry, I'm Not Available. * Poipole is shown to still be messing with Charizard, while it is sleeping. This was first shown in the previous chapter. * Blake makes a reference to the Mantine Surfing Competition that he won in Fierce Mantine Surfing Race! Chroma VS. N!. * Raven mentions that she wants to be a Pokemon Professor and that Tyree wants to be a Archaeologist. * Raven being asexual is hinted at. * Victini is still shown to have a fear of touching other living things, when Victini goes into Josh's arms and it freaks out. Goofs * Tyree breaks the fourth wall, when he says "Hello 12 is trying to turn me into a butt monkey character." Category:Pokemon Academy Category:Pokemon Academy: Preparations Category:Chapters Category:Chapters focusing on Raven Category:Crossovers